


Rest

by Lyraeinne



Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - Various
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, post-Dark Nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeinne/pseuds/Lyraeinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even heroes need taking care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

She wasn't surprised to find Zekk exactly where she'd left him, sitting on a heavy crate outside the still-open cargo hold.

"Hey," she said. She reached out and touched his shoulder, gently sliding her hand across the lean shape of his arm.

He jumped sharply at the contact, than relaxed again when he looked up and saw her. "Jaina," he said. "You came back."

"Yeah," Jaina said. "Where did you think I went?"

"I don't know, you just… you were here and then…" he trailed off, defeated, and the same vacant look of confusion settled over his features again.

She rubbed his shoulder again, a little more gently this time. "Did you eat anything yet?" she asked.

"No," Zekk said. He dropped his hands and straightened up, but she could feel the faint tremor under his skin. "I'm really not hungry."

"Okay," Jaina said. She squeezed one more time and tugged at his arm. "I think you should get some sleep."

"Okay," Zekk said. He stood up obediently when she tugged him again and started following her to the exit station. "Wait…" he said, stopping suddenly. "We have to debrief, don't we? We need to talk to the…" He gestured vaguely in the other direction.

Jaina shook her head. "I gave them ten minutes of the basics, and then I told them to shove it because we haven't slept in three days and no one is going to die if they have to wait another four hours for, uh…" she hesitated. "For the other stuff."

"Oh," Zekk said. He put his good hand over his face and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "Thanks. Jaina, I'm…"

"Don't worry about it," Jaina said. She looked down at their clasped hands, his pale fingers and her darker ones. "Just go get some rest."


End file.
